When Pigs Fly
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: When Socorro's second husband left her when Gabriella was 15 with barely an entire sentence scribbled on some kitchen towel, she knew, she was never ever going to get married. But really, all it took was some paper mache and angel wings. Troyella One-shot


****

A/n: My muse is seriously going crazy. I just keep getting new ideas and i cant stay focused on one thing. So saying that im working on 3 stories don't expect them anytime soon :P This is just a one-shot i came up with :)

**Man anybody been to New York? I'm going next week. SO EXCITED! I literally JUST miss Vanessa's concert., which sucks! good things to do in New York anyone? :D:D:D:D:D:D**

* * *

**When Pigs Fly**

Gabriella Montez stood in front of the full length mirror, looking herself up and down in disgust. She always knew marriage was useless. She had never seen a happy, fully functioning marriage and she didn't think she ever would. Marriage led to divorce, divorce led to resentment, pre-nuptial agreements, arguments over who would get the house, or who would own a semi-precious stone they bought on their honeymoon in Cuba. Totally. Fucking. Ridiculous. She was 13 when her parents divorced, and from then on she made a promise. She was never going to share her life with another man.

_Gabriella folded her arms across her chest as she watched her mum chase her father down the garden path; a look of pure fury covering her once delicate features, as her mother's eyes darkened to an almost black in fury. _

"_ROBERT! ROBERT YOU PUT THAT TALKING FISH DOWN! I BOUGHT THAT AT A FLEA MARKET IN 2003 I THINK YOU'LL FIND."_

_Her father's hair was stuck upwards as though he had just shoved his finger in an electric socket, and that was pretty much almost right on. He had gone to unplug the stupid dancing fish when her mothers hand connected with the back of his head, jogging him and forcing his hands to connect with a lose wire. She was just thankful she still had a father. _

"_YOU HATE THIS FISH! YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF THE DAMN THING! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE IT"_

_Her fathers face was a purple in rage as he screamed at her, throwing tables and chairs into the large removal van. The court case had been settled last week and Robert was entitled to half the marital assets._

"_ROBERT, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER JUDGE JUDY! HALF OF THE MARITAL ASSESTS, AND MY HALF INCLUDES THAT DAMN FISH"_

_Sighing, Gabriella sunk to the floor, her denim shorts smacking against the slightly damp grass of her front lawn, looking to her left she saw her best friend Troy Bolton already sitting next to her looking at her with regret as he watched the scene with somewhat of an amusement._

"_Oh yeah Troy, this is fucking hilarious isn't it. My parents almost ripping each others vocal cords out over a dancing fish, haha why didn't I see the funny side before."_

_He frowned at her, his ocean blue eyes gazing into hers with an unreadable expression on them, he looked guilty as he twirled a few strands of grass between his fingertips, the screaming of Gabriella's parents kind of fading as he focused on her. He had always had a thing for her, it was well known, wherever Gabriella was Troy was and vice-versa. Watching her parents divorce was hard, and he thought it was even more humiliating that his best friend's parents had settled their dispute on TV, although he would never admit to her that he lied when he said he was busy that faithful night and him and Chad had sat on the sofa with a bucket of popcorn and watched Robert and Socorro battle it out on Judge Judy, with some pretty hilarious results. _

"_Look I'm sorry Gab; you know I wasn't laughing at it like that. It's just…entertaining to see, I mean if you were me you'd be laughing. Come on Brie make light of it. I mean the apocalypse is happening because of a small plastic musical fish!"_

_Her eyes gazed on him with a look of hatred as she crumpled her face in disgust. _

"_Funny side! What funny side is there to that! My life is over"_

_Her shining eyes began to glitter with tears as her father screamed in fury, throwing the fish to the pavement, the wood splintering into tiny pieces as bits of purple flicked of everywhere, showering her lawn in scales. Sighing Troy dragged his best girl friend into a bear hug, her head burying itself in his chest as he stroked her hair softly. Socorro went into the house with a nuclear look in her eyes, her gaze only briefly flickering to her only daughter, rolling her eyes as she saw Troy's arms enfolded closely around her waist. Muttering as she slammed the front door with a fury. _

"_Oh it's alright for you lovebirds. You make me sick"_

Sighing, she blinked away the tears that dripped down her cheek. Grabbing a tissue and dabbing her eyes lightly so as not to ruin her make-up. Her mother and fathers marriage damaged Gabriella's sense of what a real relationship could be like. Her mum remarried a year later and when her second husband left her when she was 15 with barely an entire sentence scribbled on some kitchen towel, she knew, she was never ever going to get married.

_Slamming the front door, Gabriella stormed into the tiled kitchen, her face the picture of thunder as she scowled at the fridge. High School was hell, and hell had a name. Cynthia fucking Pritchard, Troy's new girlfriend. That sentence was bad enough, not to mention the fact that she was a skinny assed, sculpture of perfection, with her long auburn hair and her button nose, not to mention those fantastically long legs which she enjoyed flirting to no end. Oh right yeah and not to mention the fact she was easy as hell. Troy had been pawing after her for weeks and now he was screwing her he had become a prized ass. _

_Blinking the tears from her eyes she turned to look at the giant cake sitting on top of the black marble island in the middle of the room. The cake had 3 layers of chocolate sponge, one layer white, one milk and one dark, between every sphere was a different kind of melted goodness smeared between it and covering the utopia was a thick layer of chocolate frosting that dripped in all its goodness down the side of the cake. _

_Her eyes widened in delight as she charged towards the holy grail of all cakes. Resting just to the side was a very wet piece of kitchen towel, looking down in confusion she made out the ink smudges that were ledged on the ball of tissue. _

_Leaving you. Divorce papers in mail._

_Tony_

_Bastard. On closer inspection she could see that the back half of the cake was missing and large fork marks covered the top. Sighing she ran a finger through the cake, putting the frosting to her lips, sighing in sweet satisfaction as she tasted the sweet yet slightly bitter taste of the chocolate on her tongue. The emotion of the day came to a head as a single tear slipped down her face, her pride keeping more from falling as she felt her jeans pocket vibrate. Rolling her eyes she dug out her LG the sound of Elliot Minor's 'The White One Is Evil' informing her that she had a new message. She sighed when she saw it was from Troy, ignoring it she walked into the living room. The sight of her mother curled into a ball on the sofa her body wracked in sobs torturing her._

"_Hey Mami"_

_Gabriella's voice was gentle as she sat next to her mother on the coach, her arm reaching up to rub her shoulders comfortingly as she folded herself into her mothers arms. Holding her as the sobs worsened, Socorro's entire body shaking as her tears stained her daughters one shouldered t-shirt. _

"_Why does it always happen to me Gabi? Is there something wrong with me?"_

_Sighing, Gabriella kissed her mother on the cheek before going back into the kitchen to grab the cake and 2 large spoons, sitting cuddled to her mother, handing her a spoon as they both hungrily dug into the cake. No words needing to be spoken for a while as both women swallowed there feelings in silence. _

"_What's got you wolfing down the frosting Honey?"_

"_Troy's dating Cynthia Pritchard"_

_Her mother gasped in surprise, the two had spent many a night discussing the wretchedness that was Cynthia Pritchard. Troy had been obsessed with her since the start of the year and neither woman could see what he saw in her. She was a walking playboy bunny, and when Gabriella thought about it, what didn't Troy see in her. He was getting more sex than Hugh Hefner. _

"_Oh honey"_

_There was another moment of peaceful silence until Gabriella finally placed the spoon on the counter and turned to her mother._

"_Mami. There's nothing wrong with you. Marriage is just a waste of time. All it creates is problems, and court cases. It's a way for the government to keep tabs on you and it's not worth it. I for one am never going to get married."_

"_Oh honey you'll feel differently about that when you're older."_

"_I don't think so Mami"_

She let a small smile cross her face as she bent down to pick up the gathering of flowers, smelling them sweetly as a huge grin flowed onto her face. When Gabriella turned 17, Troy Bolton asked her out on a date. Her earlier resolution of sharing her life with another man flew out the window and 3 days after their first official date the two were making out furiously in the halls of east high, and Troy could barely keep his hands off her. After a week of detention for PDA Gabriella realised what happiness really was, she had finally found it in her best friend. However, she stuck to her word, and after dating for 3 years she made sure Troy knew, no matter what happened, marriage was not on the table.

_Troy pulled her onto his lap, the wind whipping her hair as he buried his face in her neck placing little light kisses up and down the tender flesh. Gabriella let a sweet giggle erupt from her lips as she turned to her boyfriend of 3 years. He grinned sweetly at her as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips, the gentle orange glow of the upcoming sunset settling over the empty beach. _

"_I love you, Troy. This has been the best anniversary ever"_

_He grinned, no matter how many times she said it, he always felt like it was 2 years ago and the first time she had whispered it to him as they cuddled under the stars. A boyish grin would over take his face and he would find himself kissing her like there was no tomorrow, as he did at this very moment. He finally pulled away from her this time, seeing the flushed look on her cheeks as a deep blush settled there. _

"_You just can't keep you're hands off can you wildcat?"_

"_mmm don't tempt me"_

_Rolling her eyes, she buried her face into his bare chest. One eye keeping a watch on the slowly sinking sun, the atmosphere romantic and simply perfect. Troy had always been good to her, and this had been the most romantic night of her life. He had brought her to the beach and set up a romantic dinner, when they had finished he had kissed her arduously and they had made love softly under the sinking sun. _

"_This place would be great for weddings"_

_He brought this subject up cautiously, watching as Gabi nodded slightly, a hopeful look crossing his face before she snorted, feeling his heart plummet in his chest. He wasn't proposing, he was just hoping that after so long her resolve on marriage might have weakened slightly. They would both be finishing college soon and he knew he wanted to start a life with her. _

"_It would be gorgeous. Just remember Bolton, it won't be us because I'm never getting married."_

"_So I can't tempt you using the old Bolton charm then?" _

_He added cockily, tickling her bare hips as he pulled the blanket tighter around them, drawing her back to his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Kissing her cheek as he drew circles on the skin of her thighs. _

"_I'll make you a deal wildcat. Pigs start flying, and we can have our romantic beach wedding." _

_He smiled and dropped the subject, reaching into the picnic basket to take out the strawberries and cream. A plan formulating in his mind, she didn't know how right she was going to be. _

The door to the marquee blew open with the force of the sea air. Her best friend hurrying inside looking flustered. She wore a lilac dress which clung to her curves and was grinning as she looked Gabriella up and down.

"Look at you, Misses, oh-I'll-never-get-married-it's-such-a-waste-of-time"

Raising her eyebrows, Sharpay smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress before placing a gentle hand on Gabriella's shoulder, smiling gently at her as a wave of compassion swept across her features.

"You ready for this Gab? Time to knock his socks off."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Sharpay, her deep brown eyes watering slightly as she grasped the bouquet to her chest. Smelling the assortment of fresh flowers and shaking from head to toe.

"Have you got your something old, new, borrowed and blue?"

Gabriella looked around, lifting her leg to see the blue garter that Taylor had given her. Smiling as she felt the T necklace around her neck, which he had given her when they were 10 years old as a symbol of their friendship. Tucked in her dress was her something new, she pulled the piece of paper from her bra, having that as the only place to store it, unfolding it she read the words. Smiling as she remembered Troy writing them for her yesterday and telling her to keep it with her for the wedding.

_Remember Gabi, Pigs are flying. So you can't back out._

_Love you Troy x_

Rolling her eyes she tucked the piece of paper back into her dress, thinking about how silly it seemed but how much it meant to her.

_Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. The night had fallen heavily and Gabriella leant on Troy's shoulder, they were celebrating the end of college and the fact that Gabriella had gotten an internship at a hospital. Grinning Troy looked down at her sheepishly, kissing her once quickly before he stopped and pulled her in the opposite direction to his truck. _

"_Troy where are we going?"_

"_Just wait baby."_

_Looking around curiously, Gabriella was pulled into the gardens of the restaurant, fairy lights twinkling all around her as a single detail drew her in. Her eyes went wide and a small smirk curved onto her plump kissable lips as she watched the object dangling from a piece of string. The bright pinkness of the pig illuminated the greenery as its white angel wings caused it to twirl from side to side. _

_Spinning round to face Troy she found him on one knee, sweat dripping down from his brow as he watched the look of amusement in Gabriella's face with worry. He wanted this to be perfect, above all he wanted her to say yes, but he really had no idea if she ever wanted to get married. Opening the deep blue velvet box, he watched as her eyes widened in shock. A princess cut gold banded ring sat delicately on the cushion, a large diamond placed in the centre, a bluish tint to the colour as 2 small diamonds surrounded either side, sparkling under the moonlight. _

"_Pigs are flying Gabi. What do you say to our romantic beach wedding? What do you say to spending the rest of your life with me? Gabriella Montez, I love you with all my heart, please be my wife."_

_The silence could have sliced through glass as Gabriella's perfect features stayed frozen in position. Turning her body stiffly once more to look at the angelic floating pig she smiled. Looking back down to him she felt a look of total elation pass across her face as she let out a laugh of joy. Diving down onto his body as she hugged him with all the force she had left in her. _

"_Look's like the Bolton charm's won me over."_

She took another deep breath as she peaked through the opening to the tent; everybody was standing on the sandy beach, a beautifully decorated arch situated in the distance. Beautiful tropical flowers woven into the design, the sun was beginning to set, a healthy orange glow washing over the small gathering of guests. At the arch she could see Troy, his hand furiously rubbing the back of his neck as his nerves obviously got the better of him. Smiling she turned to Sharpay, touching her hand as she squeezed it gently, thanking her for being there. It was going to be the start of a brand new life. She had found the person she loved, and was able to start a life with him.

"I'm ready; let's go make an honest woman out of me."

* * *

**An: That bit about the cake was painful to write, I've given up chocolate for a year. Nearly 7 months already, I'm surprised I've made it this long! Review please :) you guys are great**


End file.
